


Chrysanthemum

by sunibloom



Series: Champagne & Citrus [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibloom/pseuds/sunibloom
Summary: Kuroo looks between them with squinted eyes once more, then, “Holy shit. I get it now. The Kitten thing is a fuckin’ sex thing.” 
 Kenma’s palm meets his forehead without a second thought. -Hinata likes being called kitten and has a crush on Kuroo. ( wow these tags lmAO  )





	

**Author's Note:**

> pls just ignore this completely this is trash, i'm trash, and somehow i don't feel like completely deleting this lol.. whoops

_Kuroo: hey dude, what r u doing 2nite_

_Kenma: hanging out w/ a kitten later, why?_

 

The reply is fast. But-

 

_Kuroo: what kitten??? r u going to the shelter again?_

_Kenma: no_

_Kenma: it’s just Hinata. Hinata is the kitten lol._

_Kuroo: oh._

 

-

 

Kuroo is endearing when he’s confused. It’s a small, little known fact to the members of society, as he’s mainly covered up with this (fucking _stupid)_  facade of _“cool”._ But the whole confused thing? Kenma can live with this.

“Hey, kitten, pass the salt, would you?” He smirks at the quizzical stare that bores into him, and the flush that reaches Hinata’s ears.

Hinata passes the salt-- it almost falls, but it survives the jerky slide across the table.

 

-

 

“Kitten, grab me a blanket?” 

Another wave of scarlet meets thin cartilage, a wave of embarrassment of the public display and a slight furrow of rosey red brows. The blanket is brought anyways, and Kuroo stares blankly at his phone. A silent question that he’s not going to answer, however.

Privacy reasons, and all that.

Well, really it’s just the whole fact he’s not voicing the question. If he’d do that, Kenma would answer everything. Kuroo knows this. Hinata even knows this, but the small phrase still has him grab the entire comforter off the mattress to pull it around his lithe body, no intentions of halting Kenma’s words.  

 

-

 

Kuroo is a friend. But he’s also one of those friends Kenma and Hinata have agreed they would trust to involve him into their relationship, however they want to go about that. 

And after the years Kuroo has been involved in Kenma’s life, he’s become more and more involved with the redhead.

Shouyou’s body has gained some weight, here and there, but he’s still owns up to his elegance that he’s seemingly always had. Gained some height finally, as well.

Kuroo has an undercut, removing the thick, greasy, untamed hair underneath after graduation. He’s still muscled, he still has a slight glint in his eyes and a bite to his words. Nothing has really changed for him, but for the younger boy, even while dating Kenma happily, he still thinks about rough pads of fingertips burning roses and dark branches of bruises deep into his hips.

 _“Hinata,”_ When this problem approached before, Kenma wasn’t upset. _“It’s normal to like more than one person. Maybe not to monogamous people, but for other people… It’s perfectly normal. Just don’t hide things from me.”_

 

“I think I might like Kuroo,” Hinata whispers, almost uncertain. Maybe he just wants to be uncertain.

“Really? Hm,” Kenma sighs, “Remember the rule last time?”

It’s easy, “Don’t hide anything from you.”

 

-

 

Tonight, Hinata is blindfolded, arms folded neatly underneath him with the help of leather cuffs. Kenma’s hand crowns around his neck snugly, loving the feeling of every ragged breath beneath his palm. His other hand is sheathed inside a leather glove; beautiful black, small sharp points on the ends of each finger.

“Ask for it.” His fingers prick and poke gently on Hinata’s jaw, goosebumps rising on his boyfriend’s arms and down his legs. _Beautiful._

“Please hit me,” Hinata breathes, “Please.”

The slap echoes in their room, his golden boy only illuminated by the small star lights lining the ceiling. Hinata bruises so easily, red reaches his face so prettily.

There’s another, and it happens again, all followed by hisses and sharp whimpers and cries.

“You’re such a lovely thing, aren’t you?” His voice is steady, murmuring gentle and simple praises with cruel motions.

Hinata flinches where he doesn’t expect the force to hit his thighs, trail lightly against his swollen cock, feeling every flinch, but not the way Hinata’s body burns into sweet autumn leaves, burning as if he were the sun.

“You be careful to not move so much, otherwise I might _prick,”_ He emphasizes the word with a harsh scrape to a tender thigh, “your skin.” The movement draws blood, broken sobs filling the air.

He allows his love to calm down, pressing soft kisses to shaking hips and trembling thighs. Strands from his messy bun tickle painted skin. “One of these days, I’m going to lay you all across this bed, and write poetry into your skin.”

Hinata huffs.  

“I’ll take that lovely little blade you love so much, drag it across your skin. Mark you mine,” His teeth bites into skin and muscle caressed bone. Hinata’s hips just as wonderfully plush as his legs and stomach. “Maybe I’ll write _kitten_ , right on your chest where everyone can see. _Sir_ above your pelvis.”

Toes curl and uncurl, heavy breathing fills the air, and Kenma knows he should give mercy.

“Maybe I’ll write _Sir’s_ , you have been wanting _Tetsurou_ to fuck you. Come on, darling boy, you can’t hide it from me.” He coos. Shou’s hips lift off the bed, head pearling with precome. “Want him to fuck you? Want him to tell you what a good boy you are? How good of a kitten you are?” Hinata muffles panting whines, his cock slapping hard on his stomach.

“ _Sir,_ ” He warns, a moan dripping from his lips.

Kenma’s grip tightens around his throat, blooms shattered roses against his cheek one more time, and Hinata is coming. His hips arch above the bed, abdominals tightening, and he can’t _breathe._ His lips move around Kuroo’s name, then tightens them together as he moans through his orgasm.

His airway is granted back to him slowly, “-ck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,”

 

-

 

“I’m not letting him over-”

“I want cuddles.” Hinata pouts. “Gimme Kuroo cuddles.”

They’ve been going over this the last fifteen minutes. Hinata needs to be applying ice and lotion to his skin, not having a cuddle party with Kenma’s best friend/Hinata’s crush.

“Pretty please? With a cherry on top?” He sounds close-- why isn’t he paying attention to his boyfriend instead of hiis game exactly?

Kenma bites back a groan, persistent kisses lining up his neck. He leans into the feeling, into the pleased hum that makes him want to throw Hinata back onto the bed with him-

“If he starts asking questions- _teeth, Hinata!_ ” He scolds, the boy in particular hums and lightens his bite into a soft nibble. “If he starts asking questions, _you_ get to answer them.”

Hinata unravels Kenma’s hair from the messy bun, works it into something neater, and nips his neck before leaving the room.

 

-

 

Kuroo enters the room calmly, but once he sees Hinata’s face, his eyes widen with alarm.

And _this_ is the part Kenma didn’t want to deal with just yet.

“Kuroo-” Hinata starts, but Kuroo is already at his side, gentle fingers hesitating to go near the pebbled red skin.

“-oly shit I’m gonna kill-- are you okay? Who did this? I can call Bo and we can _go_ , dude,”

“ _Kuroo,_ I’m fine,” Hinata licks his lips, “I, um, I kind of asked for this-”

“Woah, no-”

“ _Kuroo,_ I actually did ask for this. Like, in the, please hit me, kind of way..” Hinata flushes, biting on his lower lip.

Kuroo looks stumped for once. Completely faltered.

Hinata sighs. Nimble hands reach towards paralyzed wrists, pulls Tetsu with him to sit on the bed.

“You guys-”

“Yeah.”

Kuroo is quiet for a moment, an absolute blessing. “Does that mean you guys have an entire drawer dedicated to your sex stuff?”

Hinata chokes, then replies with his eyes shut, “Actually, an entire dresser.” He leaves the bed, walks over to the large closet in the corner of the room and waves his hands to the tall black dresser. Some scratches here and there, some large pieces of the wood missing and coated over with now faded blue paint. Unfortunately, the store didn’t have black paint; just a dark enough blue to pass as black in low lighting.

“We, uh… We basically have everything.”

Kuroo keeps pushing: “And that guy you both dated for a couple of months?”

“Didn’t date!” Shouyou insists. “We just fucked around a lot with him. He actually helped Kenma with me for awhile… It was fun.”

“The reasons why your hair is abnormally fluffed and curled before classes?”

“Probably got fucked before leaving. And the days where I said I’m sick? Probably had something teasing me,” He laughs, “Kenma wouldn’t let up some mornings. I’m kind of glad it’s holiday break right now.” Shouyou winks at him.

Kenma walks in with a few waters in his arms, and throws a couple of bottles to the people that were supposed to be cuddling. One is on the bed, one’s obviously not. “Most days you were being annoying and deserved the punishment, Shou. Also, you said you invited _Tetsurou_ to cuddle, why aren’t you cuddling with Tetsurou?”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, “What-”

And Shouyou is fuming, his face painted red.

This is probably the only reason Kenma allowed Kuroo to come over today.

“H-he might have ended our little party last night-” Kenma snorts, “- with someone reminding me about a small fixation I’ve been having.”

He’s going to kill Kenma, who laughs as he blurts out, “ _Fixation?_ Kitten, you ruined my sweat pants last night after I brought him up. Just shows how _petite_ your little _fixation_ is.”

Kuroo looks between them with squinted eyes once more, then, “Holy shit. I get it now. The Kitten thing is a fuckin’ _sex_ thing.”

Kenma’s palm meets his forehead without a second thought.

 

-

 

After applying more cream to his face, he and Tetsu have been cuddling for a couple of hours at this point. He’s content, laying the side of his face that isn’t marked onto his not-boyfriend’s chest. He’s warm, and thoroughly pleased with the fiddling fingers behind his back. He almost reaches behind him to stretch them out so Kuroo can fully grip his ass, but decides against it.

Kuroo’s hands are nice. They’re rough from blocking volleyballs, from working on car engines for the shop a few blocks from the dorms. His nails are always manicured somehow, for being an apprentice to a mechanic. The grip is probably the most important, but he’s only had the knowledge from being hugged, strong handshakes, and being pulled further onto the taller boy’s chest.

He wants his fingers around his neck.

“Hinata?”

 _Well, shit._ He stops his hips from grinding against his _friend’s_ thigh, and buries his face into the pillow that’s being overtaken by Kuroo’s shoulders.

He wants to bite those, too.

He groans.

“ _Kenma,_ ” He whines into the pillow. 

Kenma’s been sitting in front of the computer at the small desk they have, playing some online game with his friends from The States and Europe. He tells someone to hold on, repeats it in some other language that’s not English, and turns around to the pair on the bed. Hinata’s ears are red.

“Baby, you can tell him what you want, can’t you?” He encourages. He checks his screen to ensure he turned off the microphone (luckily, he did this time).

“But _babe_ ,”

“I’m lost?” Kuroo says. “If there’s a problem I can leave, I mean-”

“ _Noooo,_ Kuroo, you’re so fuckin’ _oblivious_ , you dork,” Hinata complains, “Don’t leave. I know it sounds _really_ cliche, but it’s literally not you, it’s me, oh my god.”

Kuroo lays there with his brows furrowed, palms open towards the ceiling. Soon enough, he shakes his head and rests his hand (which is really warm _thank you very much)_ in the small dip of Hinata’s back. It leaves chills walking up his chest, and he must be really lucky because he doesn’t moan to the action one bit.

He can’t even last ten more minutes. He groans, pulls himself from Kuroo’s side, and swings a leg over his waist.

Kuroo’s cheeks dust with rose petals; it doesn’t show too well on his tan skin, but it’s definitely there. “Hina-”

“And _this_ , is why you’re oblivious,” Hinata settles his hips, and starts rocking them side to side and lets out a breath of heated air. “Kenma and I were having a scene, and he just _had_ to tell me,” He takes a shuddering inhale, “how good it would be if you were there telling me all the things I wanna hear.” He takes a few breaths, stopping his movements. It takes a few stuttering motions of his hips, he’ll admit. “Now, we can either continue this, or we can stop and I can have Kenma take care of me quick. Your choice.”

Kuroo lets out a slow exhale. “You trust me that much? To help take care of you like that?”

“Yeah.” There’s no hesitance. There’s just a bold answer, with bold brown eyes.

“Kenma,” Kuroo starts, “You’re gonna have to walk me through this.” He hollers across the room.

Kenma laughs, and pulls away from his computer again. “He’ll probably lead you through most of it, I’ll jump in later.”

-

 

It starts with Hinata kissing and humming against Kuroo’s neck, sharp nails digging into toned thighs, and Kuroo pulling his hair to get their mouths pressing together.

Kuroo hasn’t kissed too many people, but Hinata is an _experience._

Hinata kisses slow and heavy, mouthing his lips and sucking on Kuroo’s bottom lip once in awhile. Sometimes he’ll force their teeth to clash together, but Kuroo doesn’t protest or grumble with Hinata humming a sweet moan into his mouth. His collar is pulled on and Hinata grinds back when he catches his breath. The movement is steady, and it’s not enough.

He grabs the smaller boys hips and shoves him further down while his own thrust up to meet his, and Hinata loudly moans.

It’s enough to the point where Kenma has disabled his microphone, expecting for him to be loud.

Kuroo, on the other hand, is rendered speechless with Hinata fluttering his eyelashes behind his ear and sucking on his earlobe, teething on the rest. “I wanna suck your cock, stuff it all the way back in my throat-”

“ _Fuck_ ,”

“-onna let you rock your hips all the way in, gonna let you fuck my mouth, _sir_ ,”

He closes the boy’s mouth by kissing him again. Eases his tongue into his throat and groans predatorily when Hinata sucks on his fucking tongue like a slut.

Looking over towards Kenma, it’s apparent he’s not playing his game anymore. He’s tying his hair back, and is watching them with the hunger of something starved, the gaze predatory.

He flips them over, mouths at Hinata’s neck as the boy’s legs open wide for a knee, a hand, _something, fuck, please._

“Look over at Kenma, kitten,” A soft moan hushes from swollen lips, “He’s watching you so patiently. Do you think you’ve been good enough?”

Shouyou’s eyes brighten up, even though they’re dusted and darkened with arousal. “Reward? Do I get a reward, sir?”

Kuroo looks pleased and shocked, “So I was right about the praise thing?”

“Good boys _love_ being praised. I think he’s been pretty good for us, don’t you think? Didn’t you want to suck his cock earlier, kitten?” Another low moan growls its way through his throat, nodding furiously with how badly he wants to have Kuroo’s dick filling to the back of his throat, being choked on it.

“Fuck, go ahead, baby,” He mutters against a heated ear, kisses it while he has the chance because now he’s been told yes, there’s no way Hinata is wasting another second not having cock in his mouth.

Hinata is quick to unbutton Kuroo’s shirt and kiss down the length of his torso, removing his own shirt from the back of his collar when getting to Kuroo’s shorts. He reaches inside from the bottom of them, and keeps reaching until finding Kuroo’s briefs, and pulling them far up. He bends down with Kuroo making noises, noses the length of him.

His hands reach back out to remove the shorts, and Hinata doesn’t allow a moment where he’s not touching part of him. His teasing is relentless, and it keeps getting worse with the way he sucks on him through the fabric. Hinata makes a small noise when precum reaches his tongue through the now soaked area, and he looks fucking _hungry._

Kenma is still watching, and Kuroo stumbles on his next words, “Y-you look really s-sexy,”

Kenma bites his grin back, instead leaning forward. “Kitten, you’re making him feel so good he’s almost speechless.” The boys back arches as he leans further down, pulling down briefs and having Kuroo’s dick spring out. Instead of smacking him in the face, it smacks against his tongue and Kuroo settles into the sheets with a rough moan escaping his lips.

“Shit, forgot to tell you-”

Hinata’s breath is hot and heavy on the head of his cock, long fingers painting heat, pulling the foreskin down his length and back up again. He almost regrets pushing his gaze down; Hinata’s pants are still on, a staining wet spot prominent soaked through the front. It’s almost like he doesn’t notice it.

“Hinata, take off the rest for me, c’mon, lemme see you,”

Hinata whines stubbornly; he’d much rather have his sir fuck his mouth and worry about the mess in his pants later.

He revels in the way Kuroo says _good boy_ , how rough it is once he can finally see Hinata and his cock positively dripping. Another _fuck_ is dropped as Hinata puts his ass back on display, arching himself and settling his face back to the wiry black hair that climbs up his belly.

There's no way Kuroo Tetsurou doesn't know he's fucking hot. 

“Can I suck you off now, _sir_?” He wiggles his ass in the air, and Kenma already knows what he wants.

He walks over, hooks a finger in his boy’s mouth, and then snugly pushes it in his greedy ass. “You’re still open from last night, you know that?”

“I might have gotten bored this morning while sir was sleeping?”

If Kuroo has learned anything, it’s that Hinata isn’t the same guy in this kind of setting. He’s almost completely different.

“I think you may deserve something else from that,” Kenma threatens. He’s already leaving to the dresser in the closet, just to grab a few things.

He waves them in Hinata’s face. “Color?”

“ _Green_ ,”

And a look at Kuroo says _you have to say, too._

Lube, a plug, and a ring. In his other hand he waves around something that looks like a collar with four separate rings around it.

“Traffic lights,” Kenma says.

_Ah._

“Green.”

“We should honestly give you the whole _Introduction To BDSM_ lecture, but I guess for right now we’ll just ease you into it casually. Anyways,” Kenma’s already buckled the collar onto Hinata’s neck, the word _KITTEN_ proudly at the front of it in white lettering.

A high keen tells Kuroo everything he needs to know about the ring and the plug. A press of a button and Hinata’s pushing his ass back, trying to stuff more of the plug into him with the vibrations whirring.

“ _God,_ ”

“Could just call us by Sir, honestly.” Kuroo responds. He receives a pinch to the inside of his thigh.

“Shut up so I can have my reward, Tetsurou,” A harsh slap against his ass has him whining and licking his lips. “Okay, I’ll behave now,” He squeaks.

“Good,” Kenma and Kuroo both breathe.

Hinata is giving no fucks with how he presses his tongue underneath Tetsu’s balls, suckling them into his mouth and mouthing his way up the cock in front of him. None whatsoever. He’s slowly melting into the aura, and he has no room to care about how musky Kuroo is-- it’s not bad, anyways.

He has no time to notice the way Kenma’s hand reaches between his legs to turn on the vibrations for his cock ring. He minds his teeth, breathing leisurely while stuffing Kuroo’s cock far into his throat, and eases out just as slow.

He comes up with a slick _pop_ , “Fuck, your dick is nice.”

Kuroo’s hand reaches down, threads his fingers in Shouyou’s hair and pushes him back down gently. Shouyou pleasantly hums, swirls his tongue around his head and does this fucking _thing_ where he flicks his tongue and laps at it. _Fuck._

Soon enough, Kenma is behind him shoving the plug further into his hole while Kuroo’s cock is full between his swollen lips, Shouyou nuzzling the patch of thick hair at his pelvis. There’s tears in his eyes, almost running down his face from the stimulation, but he doesn’t care right now. He doesn’t care at all, it’s so _good._

“Fuck, kitten, you feel so good, your mouth wrapped around my cock like it’s meant to be there,” Hinata huffs a moan through his nose, throat tensing around Kuroo. He holds the base and starts to bob his head with intent.

Kenma ups the vibrations on the plug, and Hinata really does have streams of tears rolling down his cheeks. He’s so over stimulated, wants to be fucked raw and cum dripping everywhere from him. He pops off again lewdly, “Fuck me, oh my _god,_ ” Kenma tries to leave, but- “No, no, _fuck,_ make a mess of me, _please_ ,”

Kenma removes the buttplug, but instead of taking himself out, he shoves three fingers right into Shouyou’s eager hole. “You’re so greedy, maybe I should just do this, hm? Should I fuck you with my fingers? Maybe you could get off that way, only having pleasure from the ring around your cock and my fingers in your ass? Maybe pull them out right when I’m going to cum and make a mess over your ass... seems so much more worthy of my time, _boy_ ,” He twists his fingers sharply, and he doesn’t need to look to know Shouyou is drooling on Kuroo, or the sheets.

“ _Fuck-_ ”

“If I fuck you with my cock, I’ll milk your prostate for all its worth and you’ll be messy just how you want. With my fingers I’ll go how you usually like it, and I might even eat you up a bit. Your choice.”

 _Jesus_ , Kuroo thinks.

“Your cock, sir, _please,_ ”

Kuroo is too distracted with the way Shou pushes his foreskin up and sucks at the thin skin, his head being thrown back once more, except this time it thuds against the wall, and he doesn’t think of complaining about the dull ache. There’s no room to think, just to be captivated by the pleasure that’s given to him.

Shouyou laps up his drool (very messily), and tries to retain composure as his Sir starts to really fuck into him, choosing to lace his finger in the silver ring attached to the back of his collar. Every movement he takes to go down further on Kuroo’s cock, the pressure is given and lifted. It’s a choice whether he wants to be choked or to have comfort.

He _really_ likes the way Tetsu sounds when he’s choking on his length.

_Fuck it._

Everything about his throat tightens in the way he goes deeper to nestle his nose into musky hair, it smells so much like his sir it _burns_ , but he can’t care. He’s so high with how the leather neatly fits around his throat, the way he can’t breathe anything but _Kuroo_ , can’t breathe anything but _sir_ -

He looks up at his sir, honey and golden suns, politely encouraging him to cum-

Kuroo groans, his breath hitches in the midst of it, maybe, and Kenma is stuttering his hips and everything is so fucking _good._ Kuroo whispers how much of a good boy his Kitten is, and Kenma bites his nails and his teeth into the back of his neck as he gently removes the cock ring with Shou’s thrusting hips, thighs trembling-

With a sharp cry, he’s biting down on the creamy flesh of Kuroo’s thigh, jerking his hips into Kenma’s hand, and he couldn’t care less if he’s going to pass out right between Kuroo’s legs.

-

After seven peaceful minutes, Hinata numbly wakes up to the feeling of gentle fingers carding through his hair, and hands petting the back of his neck with a slow pressure. He hums, and listens to the breaths of relief that greet him.

“Dude, you kind of, uh.. Kind of scared us there,” One of the hands leave (Kuroo’s) to fix a piece of hair (also Kuroo’s), but it nestles back into messy red locks.

“Scared _you_. He gets like this, but I don’t really let him take everything. Too greedy.”

Shouyou completely ignores them.

“Well _fuck_ , I know it’s like,” He views the clock for a second, “two in the morning, but I want fuckin’ strawberries.”

The best friends are left behind for a moment, and they talk through a sleepy haze.

“Want to keep doing this?”

“Of course,” Kuroo slurs. “Hey, tell me, what would’ve happened if I called him a slut back there?”

Kenma hums, “Would’ve taken his pleasure right from your hands, probably. Expect to lose your control, that way.”

“Huh.” He closes his eyes, awaiting the appealing quiet-

 

“ _Where the FUCK are the strawberries?"_

**Author's Note:**

> [insert peace sign emoji] :***


End file.
